


Push and Pull

by magictactic200



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Re:Mind, pre-limit cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictactic200/pseuds/magictactic200
Summary: “Now Sora’s gone because of me.” She let go of the door and her hands balled into fists, letting her nails press down firmly into her palms, and until it hurt. “He’s gone, and I was too weak to do anything about it.”“So what are you going to do about it?” Riku’s tone was icy. “Are you just going to sit around and pity yourself? That’s not like you at all.”You don’t know me, she wanted to scream. “I’m doing my part in any way that I can.”Saying that made her hate herself even more. It was just sleeping. How does that help anyone? Everyone else was scouring different worlds, yet Kairi was stuck. Like always.
Kudos: 10





	Push and Pull

Ansem's laboratory was cold, and although it was filled with computers and scattered papers, it felt barren. The small bed lay in the center, with monitors surrounding it. This would be Kairi's "home" for a while. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least, being watched constantly as you slept, your heart being probed in every nook and cranny. But she was doing this for Sora. She had to find a way to save him. After all, he saved her.

She decided to make - whether the other Guardians liked it or not. She didn't need their approval. And once she'd bring Sora back, they'd all see how strong she is. No more rescuing, no more worrying. She'd be viewed as an equal amongst everyone else.

Kairi sat at the foot of the bed, grimacing at how firm the mattress felt. She ran her fingers along the quilt - the material was itchy to the touch. 

_Guess hospitality isn't a big deal if you're in a coma, huh?_

She sighed, lightly swinging her dangling feet. Being here, in the laboratory alone, was terrifying. It was strange and eerie. As if something dark had occurred long ago. Her mind felt foggy at times when Ienzo was giving her a tour, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint what she should remember. The more her mind raced, the more anxious she felt. But this was for Sora. She'd swallow her fears down for him, no matter what. He would do the same for her.

The door to the laboratory swung open, jolting Kairi out of her thoughts. Heavy boots shifted across the floor until they faced in front of her, and she was met with a stern and cold look. Green eyes that pierced right through her. Riku.

"Figured I'd find you here," his voice was soft, almost nurturing. But his eyes were unreadable. Was it anger? Judgment? Or just pity?

"Do you need anything?" Kairi asked. 

"Aqua sent for you. She wants to run through some keyblade drills with you." He leaned against Ansem’s desk.

Kairi nodded, stepping down from the cot and walking past Riku. She gripped the doorknob but hesitated. 

"What am I doing drills for? I'll be asleep in a few days."

Riku shrugged. "Guess she thought it'd be similar to the Mark of Mastery exam Sora and I took."

"You two were asleep when you took that test?" Something else she hadn't known. All she knew was that Riku passed it, and then she was swept into training with Lea.

"Sort of." His eyes darted around. "It's a little too much to explain. You just recently started training, after all."

She hated the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "Yet none of you had any qualms about sending me to battle, and letting Xehanort hurt me."

She continued. “None of you had any regrets when you just… _gave_ me a Keyblade and left! What was I supposed to do then?”

Riku fidgeted with his hands and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

“Now Sora’s gone because of me.” She let go of the door and her hands balled into fists, letting her nails press down firmly into her palms, and until it hurt. “He’s gone, and I was too weak to do anything about it.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Riku’s tone was icy. “Are you just going to sit around and pity yourself? That’s not like you at all.”

 _You don’t know me,_ she wanted to scream. “I’m doing my part in any way that I can.”

Saying that made her hate herself even more. It was just sleeping. How does that help anyone? Everyone else was scouring different worlds, yet Kairi was stuck. Like always.

“And what exactly are you doing? What if Ansem finds nothing?” Riku was pushing her buttons.

Kairi said nothing and stared at the floor, scowling. She wanted Riku to leave, she wanted to scream at him. She wanted to let all her anger out on him.

“You’re better off coming with me instead of moping around and sleeping,” Riku shrugged. “But it’s your choice.”

“And do what? What’s your great plan?” Kairi said quietly.

“I’m not sure yet.” Riku reached over and put a hand on Kairi’s shoulder. “But we can figure it out together.”

She angrily shrugged him off and stepped back from him. “So if you’re not sure, don’t get on my case. At least I have a plan!”

“But at least it’ll be better than just sleeping! It’ll be something!” Riku grew impatient. “You can’t say that you’re upset for constantly being left behind when you’re actively choosing to do it!”

“I’m done talking to you.” She turned and gripped the doorknob. 

Riku scoffed. “My offer still stands.”

Kairi opened the door and said nothing.

“I’ll come back when you wake up. Maybe you’ll change your mind by then.”

She stepped into the corridor and slammed the door shut, and put on her best fake smile. She would continue to be the polite princess, thrust into a world that she wanted nothing to do with. Yet she’d do it for herself, and Sora. And once they’d find him, it would all be okay.


End file.
